One Last Time Seven Deadly Sins
by i.wish.i.had.your.angel
Summary: HPHG FF.I love you more then you will ever know. But I cant have you bring me such joy as you will if we continue down this road again, and then leave me once and for all. I’m… I’m not strong enough... formerly called One Last Time
1. No more I love you's

A/N: Well this is my first FanFic, so please be kind. Its pretty heavy duty and is rated M for a reason. Please review I need advice on bettering my writing skills.Also the Italics are a lyrics from a song called 'No more I love you's' by Annie Lennox. I only added the chorus of the song to my FF as the verses didn't really match the moodI was trying to create.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics included in this FF, as much as I want to and as nice as it would be… I don't :(

One Last Time - by i.wish.i.had.your.angel

"Harry your with Ginny we cant." Hermione moaned as Harry kissed the small hollow in the nape of her neck.

"But I don't want her. I want you. I love you 'Mione."

"Don't say that..."

_No more I love you's _

_The language is leaving me_

_No more I love you's changes are shifting _

_Outside the worlds_

"'Mione..." he said desperately, lifting his head from her chest to look into her deep auburn eyes.

"Please Harry, I love you more then you will ever know. But I cant have you bring me such joy as you will if we continue down this road again, and then leave me once and for all. I'm… I'm not strong enough." She gazed into his emerald eyes pleading with him to understand.

"'Mione, my love-"

"Don't…" she turned her head away from his gaze.

"Hermione," he began again. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for the horcruxes and this time you cant come with me. And… and this time I may not return. I want to love you once more, I don't think I'll have any chance of returning if I don't have this memory of you." Her eyes dropped from his intense stare, and one fat tear trailed down her pink cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it away.

"Come back to me," she whispered. "I love you."

He opened his mouth to reply he loved her too, but she put a finger to his lips.

"One last time," she said her voice wavering with emotion.

No more I love you's 

_The language is leaving me_

_No more I love you's _

_The language is leaving me in silence_

_No more I love you's changes are shifting _

_Outside the worlds_

He bought his lips to hers, kissing her gently, tenderly. As their kiss deepened she slid her hands up his cotton shirt. His muscular chest flinched slightly under her cold exploring hands. Once she had successfully removed his shirt, he began on the buttons of her top. Kissing her bare skin as he opened each button. After her top add been thrown carelessly to the ground she undid the buttons on his faded jeans. As she pulled them down her hand brushed up against his hardness and she knew how much he wanted her.

After her bra had been unhooked he traced his hands over her ever so smooth shoulders. As his fingertips moved down her chest they slowed ever so slightly to trail over the swell of her breasts. His hands moved down from her soft belly, to her hips. He slid down her skirt, along with her knickers.

His briefs suddenly disappeared and she gave him a cheeky grin. He placed a hand on her abdomen and she felt a warmth flood through her womb, indicating that the contraception charm had been performed correctly.

He kissed her again, slightly more urgently this time. He cupped her neck and laid her down on the soft pillows. Her arms encircled his waits, and he entered her.

He felt her warmth envelop him. He was safe in her arms, free of all worry, joyous and he was content.

He loved her.

She grinded her hips into his. Making him realize how quickly he had brought her. He lifted his hips slightly up from hers and in one fluid movement plunged them back down.

She moaned. Loudly, joyously, contently. He was mildly surprised at how quickly he could bring her to this state of happiness. He pondered on that for a moment no more, then pushed the thought away. Deciding just to enjoy the moment. Enjoy her.

And as the couples hips grinded together she wept. Her salty tears mixing with their sweat. She wept tears of happiness, of sadness, of deep heart moving sorrow.

They had made love many times before, but it had never been like this. Their lovemaking had always been filled with passion. A passion never known to either of them before, but along with this incredible passion there had always been a sense of urgency. There was always that nagging fear that they would be caught. But this time they forgot all of that. Tonight it was just them. Together for whatever time that could scavenge. He moaned her name over and over. She whispered his.

Finally they reached their pinnacles and they held each other. Not wanting to let go. Not now, not ever.

Finally after what could have been seconds, minutes, hours he pushed himself off her. Feeling her disappointment as their bodies separated.

They lay together, hand entwined. Relishing in their final moments together at this level of intimacy. After she finally let sleep encompass her, he stayed awake. Staring at her beautiful face. Knowing that he must leave before she wakes, but wanting to stay with her for as long as he could.

A/N: so what do you think? Flames welcome.


	2. Smile

A/N: When I first began writing One Last Time I only planned for it to be an Oneshot piece of writing, as I'm usually not that good at writing extended story lines. But the more I thought about it the more different story lines fell into place so here's chapter two. Please note once I decided to make One Last Time into an actual story I changed the first chapter. What used to be Harry saying "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for the last horcrux…" is now "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for the horcruxes". Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Judy Garland lyrics that are included in this story.

Chapter two Smile – by i.wish.i.had.your.angel

It was his leaving party. Mrs. Weasley had invited at least a hundred people to the Burrow, some people of which Harry had never meet before. He was being dragged here and there, finding himself being introduced to one ministry official after another. Then of course there was the Weasleys relative from around the country, all with flaming red hair.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Hingston," he said as politely as he could. He turned his head slightly, seeing a bushy haired girl standing about three feet from him.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled up. Ever since she could remember she had had an uncanny ability to sense if someone was watching her. This time she knew exactly who it was. She didn't turn around, tears welled in her eyes. She forced them back.

He stared at her a moment more. He dropped his gaze, knowing she could tell he was staring. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to find himself being thoroughly kissed by Ginny.

"Ginny," he said breathlessly.

"I haven't seen you all night; I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." She smiled. He knew she was being sarcastic, but what she had said was true. He had been avoiding her. After last night with Hermione, he had finally decided to break off his relationship with Ginny. She was such a sweet girl, but that was the problem. She was a girl, not a woman. She still had her little tantrums and was for her age, very immature. He thought he had loved her. But after being with Hermione and knowing how much happier he could be he realized he'd made the wrong choice. He'd wanted some sort of sense of normalcy in his life; he had thought Ginny could help him with that. He was wrong. Hermione was the one that could do that, Hermione and no other.

"Ginny, we need to talk. Come out-" She cut him off.

"Oh Harry not now, Uncle Artimes is here! Come on I'll introduce you."

He stole one last glance at Hermione standing with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Their eyes met he smiled. Tears welled in her eyes, she smiled back.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though it's breaking _

_When there are clouds, in the sky, you'll get by_

She wiped her eyes. Oh, how she loved him and resented him at the same time. He had put her through so much emotion anguish. But she couldn't hate him, she just couldn't. She turned back to Katie and Angelina as Ginny pulled Harry out of sight. Katie made some joke about Harry and Ginny probably going off to find a 'private spot'. Angelina laughed and Hermione smiled politely. She hated being here knowing Harry was with Ginny, but a few feet away.

_If you smile, through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile, and there'll be tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

Ginny pulled Harry away from Hermione stare, not noticing Harry's reluctance to follow her. She rushed after Artimes and introduced him to Harry.

Artimes was an eccentric character. Had Harry's mind not been else where he might have actually thoroughly enjoyed Artimes' company. But unfortunately that was not the case. Harry smiled at the occasionally joke and civilly answered any questions. After fifteen minutes of conversation about schooling, friends and living under a muggle roof (Artimes seemed as - if not more- interested in muggle things then Arthur) Harry excused himself, whispering to Ginny to meet him on the veranda in twenty minutes.

He pushed his way through the crowed smiling to people along the way. Finally after much shoving and excuse me's he found Hermione. She was still standing with Katie and Angelina. Listening to their conversation about Quidditch, but not joining in. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione…" They stepped away from Katie and Angelinas conversation, unnoticed.

She smiled, sadly.

_If you'll..._

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear, may be ever so near,_

_That's the time, you must keep on trying_

"Hi Harry. How are you?" she said, holding her voice steady. He lead her outside, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. His touch made her weak at the knees his voice made her heart beat faster. They stepped out side he turned to face her.

"'Mione…" he said softly. He cupped her face in his hands. She couldn't bring herself to pull back. She stepped closer to him. Her heart racing. Her face took a neutral expression.

"I've invited Ginny out here to talk" he said. She smiled.

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile, _

_If you'll just..._

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

"I'm going to end it with her," he looked into her loving eyes. "I love you too much."

Tears threatened to spill onto her soft, smooth cheeks. She pushed them back.

"I love you too, but you breaking up with Ginny isn't going to make everything better."

"What do you mean? We can finally be together. How is that not better?"

"If we announce our relationship as soon as you break up with Ginny, everyone is going to be... well lets just say very upset. Plus you're going away…"

"That won't stop me loving you."

_Although a tear, may be ever so near,_

_That's the time, you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

Hermione glanced inside and saw Ginny heading towards the door.

"I'll go…"

"I love you 'Mione" she stepped inside.

"Hi Hermione" Ginny said cheerfully. "Were you out there with Harry?" Hermione nodded. "Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

"No."

"Okay," she smiled mischievously. "You're still staying tonight aren't you?" Hermione nodded again. "Well you'll be stay in my room so I'll tell you what happens with Harry," she giggled and skipped outside.

Hermione smiled sadly.

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile, _

_If you'll just..._

_Smile_

A/N: The song I used in this chapter is called 'Smile' by Judy Garland. For those who don't know who Judy was, that's just sad. She was a beautiful woman, who was best known for her role a Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. She is a person I deeply admire.


	3. Taking things too well

A/N: This chapters really short. I apologize, the next chapter should be longer!

Please, please review!

"So it's over…"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to use you like this. I seriously thought I liked you. Voldemort makes us all do stupid things."

"He didn't make you do this."

"No, I guess that's true, but he influenced me to. Ginny I still care about you, I want to be friends. But nothing more." She took a deep breath.

"I should've expected this was never going to last long. All things considered, we deified every odd staying together as long as we did. It's ok Harry, we all do stupid things," that said she walked back into the house.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, stood there. Flabbergasted. He had expected tantrums and tears, but there was none of that. She took it well. He was stunned, relieved.

Maybe she took it too well. He pondered on that thought for a moment, but it was quickly cast aside when Hermione stepped through the doorway. She grabbed his hand and led him behind the broom shed.

Once she knew they were out of sight of anyone looking out a window, she grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly.

"I thought I'd lost you," she pulled away to look him in the eyes. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"So did I… so did I."

"Harry, I love you." She said, her voice slightly muffled in his shirt.

"Oh, Hermione. I don't want to leave you. I'll never, ever stop loving you."

Harry and Hermione had spent about ten minutes talking about traveling and Ginny before they made their way back to the party. By the time they re-entered the house most people had started to leave. The occasion pop was heard of someone disapparating. Hermione gave Harry a quick, innocent peck on the cheek and bid him goodnight. She entered the kitchen and said goodnight to the remaining visitors, and the Weasley's.

She then slowly made her way up to Ginny's room, dreading what Ginny's reaction would be.

Her bedroom door was closed, so Hermione knocked.

"Come in," said a voice from behind the door, sounding unusually positive.

"Hi Ginny, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine actually. I'm guessing you know?" Hermione nodded. "Surprisingly, I'm feeling rather good about this," Hermione stared. She had not expected that at all. Harry had said she'd taken the break up shockingly well, but she definitely hadn't expected this sort of reaction.

"If you need to talk about it Ginny, go ahead. It will probably do you some good."

"Honestly Hermione, I'm fine. Deep down I guess I expected it, so it's all good. Well, I'm dead tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. If you want to keep the lamp on to read, feel free. Goodnight"

"'night."

Hermione changed into her pajamas, brushed her hair and teeth and jumped into bed. She turned the lamp off. Reading wasn't her top priority right now. She had to think over the nights events.

Harry was hers. She no longer had to stress about being caught with him. A mighty weight was lifted off her shoulders. But as that weight evaporated guilt, set in. She Hermione Granger had betrayed her best friend (well... best girlfriend, Harry and Ron were her best friends). She felt terrible. If Ginny found out she'd probably tell Ron and Ron would tell another of his brothers (probably Fred or George) and it would somehow end up getting back to the Weasley parents. That was the last thing she or Harry for that matter wanted. They wanted to have a relationship that they didn't have to hide, but not at the cost of the Weasley families friendship.

After about an hour of contemplation Hermione decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to make their relationship public knowledge for at least a month.

Not matter how much Ginny tried to hide it, Hermione knew she had to be at least a little bit upset about the break up. She needed time to get over him. And the Weasley's needed time to adjust to Harry not being such a major part in their lives. Of course Hermione knew Harry would never desert them, they had been the closest thing to a family he'd ever had. But she also knew that he loved her, and that if he kept this lie up for much longer he would break.

With that figured out in her mind she drifted off into a very pleasurable dream.


	4. Dreams and Revelations

A/N: I sincerely apologise for the long wait. I finished this chapter then read over it and realised that it was extremely short so I have extended it. I've also been having heaps of brain waves about how to finish the story! So I'm so excited. I must admit I was quite proud of my ideas about how to kill the dark lord and how he made his Horcruxes anyways I won't give away too much ;)

Here's chapter 4!

Chapter Four- Dreams and Revelations

Ginny lay awake, staring at the roof. She'd been awfully tired when she had retired to bed, but had only been able to get about four hours sleep before she awoke- a million things running through her mind. She reflected on the previous days events.

Harry had broken up with her; she was shocked but surprisingly not completely devastated. She had previously contemplated what she would feel if Harry had broken up with her. She'd imagined herself distraught. She loved him.

Ginny had had a crush on Harry Potter from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. His ever so cute ignorance of the world he belonged to, his messy dark hair, his brilliant green eyes. Oh, and his smile when he realized something, his eyes would light up and he would smile ear to ear. How that used to make her knees buckle and her heart flutter. But as she came to realise he didn't like her, her feelings for him dulled and she began to look at him just as a friend- at least during the day.

When she was alone she imagined he liked her, loved her. When she was going out with Dean Thomas and she kissed him, she often pretended he was Harry. She knew it was wrong, but… what's a girl supposed to do?

She heard a muffled murmur from the camp bed on the floor, and looked down to see Hermione lying on her back asleep, with a content smile on her face.

Ginny smiled at least someone was able to sleep. She wondered for an instant why Hermione seemed so content. She had seemed worried when she had come to bed; her eyebrows furrowed and she had been wringing her hands constantly. Yet know her face was tranquil and serene.

"Harry…"

Ginny turned back to stare down at Hermione. She had said Harry's name differently then she normally did. She had said it with… wanting, sensuality.

"Please, Harry!" _l ok! That definitely didn't sound friendly! l_

Hermione's eyes flew open. She put her hand to her heart attempting to slow its beat. A trickle of sweat made its way down between her breasts, and she turned to find her eyes locked with Ginny's. _l Shit! l_

"Um…" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah… is there anything I should know? You didn't sound like you were just about to ask Harry to grab you a book or something."

"Well… you see Ginny… it's… uhhhh… complicated…"

"Uhuh, you called his name. Twice." _l shit! I did? Oh my God, what do I say, I can't lie to her now l_

"Ginny… me and Harry… we are… well, you know…" Ginny caught on straight away, her eyebrow shot up in amazement.

"Oh, I see… well I'm not with him so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"What? It doesn't really matter? Where did that come from? I feel terrible! You're one of my best friends and I betrayed you!" Ginny was silent, her facial expression unwavering. "I'm an appalling friend; if you never forgive me I'd…I'd understand…" Hermione's voice trailed off. _l well I royally fucked that up didn't I! l_

Ginny remained silent. She cocked her head to the left, contemplating what she had just witnessed and heard.

"I really don't know what to feel… when you said you and Harry, it all just kinda fell into place. He's destined to be with you Hermione."

"Okay…?"

"Really Hermione it's ok. I'm happy for you." She said resolutely.

"Whatever you say…" Hermione mumbled, unsure.

"Well, that's settled. I'm tired. I'm sure you are too. So, goodnight, again."

Hermione laid her head down for the second time in a matter of hours and worried.

Ginny's reaction wasn't normal. And not for one second did Hermione believe that ginny thought it 'didn't really matter'.

When she and Harry had been a couple she had been over the moon. Hermione could remember a many occasions when Ginny had come to visit Hermione's dorm in the middle of the night to talk to her about their relationship.

In the beginning Hermione had been happy for her. She loved hearing Ginny laugh, smile and giggle when she discovered something new about Harry, or noticed one of his peculiar antics- most of which Hermione herself had already discovered. The more Hermione pondered on her conversations with Ginny the more she came to realise Ginny had never been in love with the Harry she knew. Ginny was in love with the idea of him. The fact that he was 'The Harry Potter'. It all fell into place now. Ginny had been tremendously smitten with Harry the first time she saw him, just as Hermione had been besotted with Orlando bloom- a famous Hollywood movie star. Ginny had been star struck. She had been in love with Harry Potter the famous 'boy-who-lived', never Harry potter the person who never took notes, and was always late to class. It had been quite the same with Harry, he had never really loved Ginny, Hermione now realised this too. She had often listened to him say that he wanted a bit of normalcy in his life. By sixth year nearly everyone in their year level had a girlfriend or boyfriend. And it now seemed that, that was why he went out with Ginny. He, Harry potter wanted to be like everyone else.

l how ironic l she thought. The boy that every child aspired to be like- be as brave as, be as famous as- just wanted to be like everyone else. Normal.

He wanted a mother and a father and a girlfriend, who all loved him for himself. With no fiends planning his demise and there death of all mudbloods.

He just wanted a life. _l And I will try my best to help him have that. l _Hermione thought determinedly.

As she rolled onto her side, her back facing Ginny, she wondered what Harry's reaction would be when he found out that Ginny knew…

Harry and Hermione.

Harry had cheated on her.

Hermione had lied to her.

Hermione! Her best friend.

_l bitch l_

Hermione! Her most trusted friend.

Silent tears slipped from her closed lashes.

What if he was upset, even angry at her for telling Ginny. _l I have to find him, now! l_

Hermione stood her silk night gown slipping down her curves, from its gathered state.

She waked the short distance to the door, stepped outside and with a soft pop she was gone.

The creak of her bedroom door and the pop of someone disapparating pulled Ginny out of her revere. She sat up checking that it was in fact Hermione who had just disapparated from just outside her bedroom. _l slut wager she's gone to bitch about me to Harry l_

"Hmmmmmmmm" Harry groaned.

Hermione was laying feather soft kisses along his neck and was moving to his bare chest. _l man, I don't wanna wake up. What a dream! l_ Harry thought as his mind drifted towards wakefulness. Hermione lightly bit his navel, and he jerked awake.

"Hermione!" he said astonished. "what are you doing here?"

Her answer: taking her kisses a little lower down his abdomen. He shuddered. With that mission successfully accomplished she lifted herself on to her elbows moving forward so they were eye to eye. She kissed him soundly on the lips, bought every ounce of her courage to the surface and said,

"Ginny knows," Harry leaned forward to capture her lips again. She jerked back slightly and looked him in the eyes, letting him no that this was a serious matter.

"Knows what?"

"About… About us, I'm so sorry" she buried her head in his chest. He sat there in silence.

"And what did she say?"

"She… she actually didn't mind, well she said she didn't mind, but I'm still not sure." Harry turned over what Hermione had said in his mind.

Ginny the quick tempered child, he had tricked himself into loving had taking something like that well?

It didn't sound like her. It didn't sound like a Weasley.


	5. Travelling with a Werewolf

A/N: a couple of things- I have given up on writing long chapters it just doesn't work for me. Also I could remember if it was a wolfsbane potion that Lupin takes and I could be bother looking it up. oh well, here we go

Traveling with a werewolf- chapter 5

"Toiletries?"

"Yes…"

"Summer clothing?"

"Winter clothes?"

"Yes Hermione…"

"Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yep," called Lupin from the kitchen. "Enough for 3 months," Hermione frowned. "But we should be back earlier then that," Lupin said with feigned enthusiasm as he slapped Harry on the back. A lecture-tantrum from Hermione was definitely not what he needed right now.

Whilst Lupin turned to levitate their belongings into a trunk, and then subsequently reduced it to a pocket size item, Hermione took the advantage of him being preoccupied and dragged Harry into the hall. Harry, expecting she wanted to continue the kiss they had been enjoying before Lupin had interrupted, moved his lips towards hers.

Hermione put a finger to his lips and with a solemn look on her pale face, said,

"Please Harry, can't I come with you." he squirmed under her fixated, stern gaze.

He knew her brains would be an asset to their campaign. After all she was the brightness witch of their age, but he just couldn't bring himself to put her life in danger. Yes, he had done it before but this was different. Their travels would be long and strenuous, they could use her brains… but this was Voldemort. What if something happened to her? He couldn't, wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she was murdered.

Then again what if something happened to him in her presence. What if she witnessed his death? He knew Hermione as a woman wouldn't be able to handle that and he also knew Hermione as a person, as a human being wouldn't be able to either.

"Harry, please" she squeezed his hand for emphasis. I don't see why not"

"Hermione, I can't risk you. You're precious to me to everyone." Hermione let her hand slip from Harry's. Her eyes downcast.

"Hermione, please understand if – well it's probably more a question of when- we need you, we will call. I will call." She roughly pulled him into her arms.

"Fine," she whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too"

With one final squeeze he let her go and led her by the hand into the lounge, letting go as Lupin came into sight.

"Harry, what time is Ron arriving?

"Um… i'm not sure…"

"Why is Ron coming?" Hermione asked inquiringly.

"Um… well… Hermione…"

"You didn't tell her?" Lupin said astonished.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Well… Hermione… you see…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake boy! Ron's coming with us Hermione"

"What! Harry!" she rounded on him. "How come Ron can come!"

"Hermione, please understand what we are setting out to do is going to take a lot of will power-"

"I have that, thank you very much."

"- and man power. Hermione it's not a matter of I like Ron more then you, or that Ron is stronger willed then you, or that he's just physically stronger then you. It's just… just…"

"Just what Harry?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"But you'd prefer to risk Ron instead?"

"No!"

"It was a rhetorical question Harry."

"Come on Hermione, its not like you want……"

Lupin stood and watched the two teens interact.

He also knew that Hermione would be a great asset to their travels. But he didn't want to risk her, any more then Harry did.


	6. The Third Traveller

A/N: hey! I apologize sincerely that I haven't updated in so long, too much has been going on and I haven't had the inspiration or …well lets just leave it at that shall we. Lol. This chapter isn't my best; I still haven't gotten back into the swing of things yet. Holidays are coming up so I shall be updating (hopefully) more regularly.

Chapter Six- The Third Traveler

The door bell rang and Lupin hurried to get it, leaving Harry and Hermione in the kitchen, alone.

Lupin opened the door with a friendly, yet unsure smile. Ron stared at Lupin curiously, as he bid him hello.

"Just a quick word of word of warning," whisper the former DADA teacher. "Hermione's not in such a great mood. She just found out about you traveling with us, and well… let's just say she didn't take it too well".

"Ah, I see," replied Ron as they entered the kitchen to find Harry and Hermione deep in conversation, with hands clasped. Ron was surprised, but not fazed. All three had been friends for near on seven years now. It's not as if it could mean anything…

Lupin coughed, and Harry and Hermione turned. Ron's ears, Harry noticed, were a pale shade of red.

_l Come on Ron l_ he thought to himself, feeling his face and ears redden more. _l you were composed as you left home, seeing Harry shouldn't change that. So what he broke your sister's heart, no big deal! l_

Ron's face heated even more at the last thought. Hermione, sensing that Ron had obviously found out about Harry and Ginny's break up, decided to step in before… well before anyone could become to aggressive.

"Ron, may I talk to you," Ron's tense faced relaxed slightly as he heard Hermione's familiar calming voice. Hermione walked slowly into the hall, turning her head slightly, so that she could see as to whether Ron was following her or not.

As they stood in the dim hall Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and cautiously said,

"talk to me",

"he broke her heart," he said through clenched teeth, his face tensing once again.

"oh Ron," she said exasperatedly. "he just wants to be normal; you know Harry would swap lives with you any day. You can't blame a guy for being wrong every now and again.

"he broke her heart," he repeated, in true older brother style. "my best mate, Harry potter, broke my only sister's heart."

"he can't help it if he doesn't love her in the same way she does him. He could kid himself and Ginny any longer. Love just can't be procured out of no where."

"you make it sound as if you know something I don't," Ron all but yelled. Hermione gazed at the floor. Ron who had not been being entirely serious, now knew something was definitely wasn't as it should be.

After another five minutes or so of Hermione attempting (with a bit of success) to calm Ron they entered the kitchen once more.

Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable under Ron's accusing fixed eyes, nonetheless Harry asked about how his packing was coming along. To which Ron replied,

"I actually haven't started yet, mate". This lighten the mood a little. Harry and Lupin continued packing, double speed, so that they could then return too the Weasley's to pack Ron's things.

At quarter past two, Harry announced that after five hours he had finished.

Harry was rather hesitant to go to as he knew that would mean facing up to the Weasley's. These people had helped him immensely and now, as pay back Harry had caused their only daughter terrible- possible long lasting- heartache. So, at the last minute the brave 'Chosen One' bailed.

"I…I… should do some more research you know just incase. Plus we can't take too many books with us…" Hermione understood so quickly said her goodbyes and exited through the fire with Ron before he had time to think of a rebuttal.

As Harry sat in the drawing Ron of grimdulan reading primary sources from people who had fought death eaters and lived to tell the tale, he worried.

Obviously Ginny hadn't told Ron everything, but it was just a matter of time before someone let something slip.


	7. Taking things too well – part II

A/N: so its holidays! And I have spent all day drafting this and typing it (well half the day all day sounds better lol) it's pretty crude.

Oh, by the way the lyrics are by Judy Garland, I just Harry potter-ised them! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Judy Garland lyrics-(Dear Mr. Gable) You Made Me Love You

Chapter seven

Taking things too well – part II

The ride on the floo network to the Weasley's was, as per usual, not a pleasant one. Hermione skidded into the Weasley living room at top speed, with Ron landing heavily on top of her. He stood briskly and helped Hermione up gruffly.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen in a rush, to give Hermione a nice, firm hug.

"Oh dear, look at the two of you! I'm sure you will be glad when you pass your apparition tests."

Hermione returned Molly's hug and followed her to the kitchen, brushing off the ashes from her clothes. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the dinner table eating a rather scrumptious looking sandwich. He bid the 'good afternoon' between monster bites.

"Where is Harry? I thought he was coming with you?" Molly asked as she flicked her wand at the frying eggs on the stove.  
"He decided to stay behind and make sure everything was ready, hopefully he'll do some reading as well." Ron smothered a laugh.

"Ah… I see," said Mrs. Weasley, eyes downcast. She obviously didn't approve of her son going away on a life-threatening trip to save the wizarding world. Not to mention the fact that his companions would be a werewolf and the boy that broke her daughter's heart. Molly had never had any problem with either of these males before, she loved them both dearly, but she was a mother, through and through. And it's a mother's job to worry.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

"Up stairs, in her room I believe," Arthur replied.

"Would you like to go get her sweetheart? Lunch will be ready in no time," Mrs. Weasley motioned.

Hermione made her way up the well-used stairs. She tapped on Ginny's closed door softly. _l Déjà vu l_ she thought.

"Ginny? It's Hermione," she said warily. There was an unmistakable rustle of some moving things around quickly before Ginny replied,

"Come in," the door squeaked open and Hermione entered to find Ginny with slightly bloodshot eyes. She pretended not to notice.

"How are you going?"

"Good thanks," said Ginny brightly. Hermione noticed a tear stained piece of parchment. She tried to read the writing, but it was too small.

"Your mum says lunch is on…"

"Ok ill meet you down there in a sec." Hermione realizing Ginny didn't want her in the room tramped down the stairs, desperately wishing she had better eye sight.

After lunch Hermione and Ginny dragged the ever reluctant Ron to his room to begin packing.

"Ginny my wand is in your room, can you get it?"

"What the hell is_ your _wand doing in _my _room?" Ron shrugged, as he belly flopped onto his bed holding a sheet out in front of him, attempting to catch Pigwidgeon. He successfully got him under the towel, but it was too big and Pig started wriggling out, Ginny held down the other side so her couldn't escape, and they awkwardly tried to put him in his cage. Pig being the cheeky owl he was escaped and sent Ron and Ginny into a frenzy again.

"I'll get your wand" Hermione muttered, shaking her head at their incompetence.

Hermione entered Ginny's room, on her desk was Ron's wand, next to it was the piece of parchment.

She knew she shouldn't, but she did.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am writing this to you,_

_And I hope that you will read it so you know…_

_My heart beats like a hammer and I stutter and I stammer every time I see you in the common room_

_I guess I'm just another friend of yours,_

_But I thought id write and tell you so_

_You made me love you_

_I didn't wanna do it _

_I didn't wanna do it_

_You made me love you _

_And all the time you knew it_

_I guess you always knew it _

_You made me happy _

_Sometimes, you made me glad_

_But there were times sir,_

_You made me feel so sad_

_You made me sigh cause_

_I didn't wanna tell you I didn't wanna tell you _

_I think you're grand _

_That's true_

_Yes I do _

_Deed I do_

_You know I do_

_I must tell you what I'm feeling_

_The very mention of your name sends my heart reeling _

_You know you made me love you _

_Oh, dear Mr. potter_

_I don't wanna bother you _

_Cause I know you truly love Hermione_

_And if you don't wanna read this letter _

_Well then you don't have to _

_I just had to tell you about that time I saw you at the platform that morn_

_That was the first time I ever saw you_

_And I knew right then you were the nicest guy in Hogwarts_

_I guess it was cause you acted so, why so natural like _

_Not like a really famous person at all _

_But just like any fella _

_You'd meet at school or at a party_

_And then one time I saw you with Cho Chang _

_And I had to cry a little _

_Cause you loved her so much _

_And you couldn't have her_

_Well not until that dreadful kiss after DA_

_And then on night you noticed me too_

_You'd just one the Quidditch_

_And everyone was cheering_

_And you walked up to me _

_And you kissed me _

_And oh, it was bliss_

_And you looked at Ron _

_And he shrugged _

_Yeah! He shrugged_

_And he didn't care_

_And I was happy _

_For a while at least _

_Oh, ill never forget it Mr. Potter_

_Honestly, you were my first love_

_I don't care what happens _

_Let the whole world stop _

_As far as I'm concerned you'll always be the part _

_Cause you know you made me love you_

There was a squeak.

"Half of the time I'm maniacal about it, all I want to do is hit you with my best bat-bogey hex. The other half of the time I feel fine about it."

"Oh, Ginny. I feel terribly guilty. We've caused you such anguish." A tear slid down Ginny's face. "I swear to you it was unintentional."

"I know." Ginny wiped the tears from her face. "I think…"

"You think what Ginny?"

"I think I can say to you now, that I really don't have a problem with it. If you can make him happier then I could its good, it great." Hermione embraced Ginny. They trekked up the stair back to Ron's room.

"I promise never to lie to you again."

Ginny smiled, she still was upset. But Hermione was her best friend She was happy, Harry was happy what more could she want.

A/N: now please, be nice this chapter is …. Pretty bad…. I know. I really have no inspiration so it's kinda hard to incorporate something interesting into Ginny forgiving Hermione. I just thought id let them be friends again, I really couldn't be bothered. Making some love/hate relationship. My brain would get sore too quickly.

And one last thing REVIEW

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Criticism, constructive criticism, flames anything!

Otherwise….

No more updates! Please I'm begging you! REVIEW!


End file.
